The Forgotten Hallow
by Miss Luna Potter
Summary: The Final Battle is finally over... But not without a cost. Hermione wants to change the outcome of the war. She will turn back time. Not with a time turner. With the help of a certain Red-headed weasly... She will use a forgotten hallow... T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The chills of an early May morning crept onto the Scottish grounds. To any muggle it would seem just a regular day. However to any wizard or witch it would be a bittersweet day. The Dark Lord had been finally defeated by the chosen one and the wizarding world rejoiced for freedom and peace had been restored. But for those who had actually fought in the final battle not only did they celebrate but they also mourned their loved ones .The ones who took it particularly tough were The Golden Trio and the Weasly's especially George. Who had not only lost other twin, but had lost his co. prankster, best friend, and other half.

Hermione stood next to the old caretaker Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris who was sitting next to his feet as he was sweeping up the remains of the Great Hall. When he reached down and picked up a gleaming silver box. Hermione looked at the box.

"Mr. Filch could I see the box, please?" he handed her the box. Hermione read the small elegant handwriting engraved upon the box. 'In order to save a loved one from the past, turn back the time to change their fate.' Hermione gasped she remembered what Dumbledore said to her.

'Flashback'

End of 6th year Dumbledore's Office

A small knock could be heard in the cool office. Dumbledore called, "Come in." Hermione walked inside and closed the door, walked to the seat in front of his cluttered desk and sat down.

"You called me, Professor?" Hermione asked the old wizard in front of her.

"Yes I did Miss Granger. Now I trust you know of the tale of the three brothers?" Hermione nodded not understanding why he wanted to talk to her about the story. "Well it turns out there is a fourth hallow. And I found out the youngest brother Ignotus had a twin brother named Lysander and they were telepathic. "You see Lysander asked death for an object to take him into past to save loved one's from their fates. So, death fashioned a box from silver and told the twin that the past will always affect the future. Before Lysander died he left the box at Hogwarts in hope someone would find it .It was called Future Fates." Do you know anyone who is telepathic Miss Granger?"

Hermione was hesitant before looking into his gleaming blue eyes and replied, "Fred and George ".

"Did you tell anyone else this story, Professor Dumbledore?'"

"Only one?" He replied quietly.

Hermione Inclined her head and whispered," Who Professor. Who did you tell?"

"Severus Tobias Snape."

'End of Flashback.'

Hermione's mind started whizzing. 'This must be the missing hallow that belonged to Lysander.' Hermione stared through the dirty window covered in blood and cracked at the boat house.' Why didn't I talk to Professor Snape when I had the chance?' Hermione mentally berated herself, 'He could have explained this to me." She sighed as she stretched. Then it hit her. 'I have an idea.'


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Hallow

Chapter Two 

Hermione still grasping the fourth hallow started walking down the great hall still in disbelief that she held the missing hallow in her hands. She looked to her left on the ground. The sight brought tears to her eyes. Remus and Tonks were lying on the ground lifeless, yet, looking so peaceful she might have had mistaken them for sleeping if she didn't know. It hurt her to know that even though their only son was in the care of his grandmother Andromeda Tonks he was still an orphan. Whom he would never be able to meet his parents even though she was positive that Harry and others would tell him stories of Remus and Tonks. Maybe even of Moony's pranking days.

Tears blurred her vision and she diverted her eyes until they locked on one of the four wooden tables. Her tear filled eyes searched until they landed on one of her best friends. Ron, his red hair clearly visible amongst the crowd was kissing his new girlfriend Lavender. They had gotten together again. Once again she moved her eyes away. It turned out she and Ron were never meant to be. The kiss they shared was just that a kiss and nothing more. Solely based on sudden emotions and the tension from war.

A little bit down the table she saw Ginny rubbing Harry's back while he had his head on her shoulder. Hermione smiled she knew Harry was truly happy with Ginny and he deserved that. Perhaps in a few years they would get married and have kids. Looking at the ancient box she still clutched in her hand she knew she would have to help the outcome of the war.

Hermione walked further down the table when she saw George. She'd have to admit he looked horrible, he slumped on his seat sitting alone. But the worst thing about him was his eyes. His normally mischievously glinted eyes were red from tears because he was and still was grieving for his dead twin. His eyes no longer had that glint. Hermione looked at him and felt her heart go out to the former prankster. The pair were like ying and yang (although not romantically of course),night and day, light and dark, good and evil. Without one they wouldn't be complete.

Ending her never ending trail of thoughts. She called, "George could you come here, please?"

He reluctantly nodded and walked over to where she was standing. Now she could really see him. He was covered in blood and had a large gash trailing from under his left eye to his right wrist. His hair was extremely tousled instead of being in its normal well groomed state. The suite he was wearing had somehow lost its tie in the havoc. She looked down.

"Hermione do you need something?" he asked. She nodded. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself before looking up into his sorrowed eyes.

"Umm… George how you like to help me bring back Fred."

He choked. "What!"


End file.
